


A Fickle Thing

by Carkeysgoingintoshiphell



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Love Poems, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell/pseuds/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell
Summary: I wrote some vaguely Poem-y things after watching Little Women (2019). Hacy happened to cross my mind but I decided not to explicitly state it was so. Purged Drabble from the google docs hell.I’m so sorry for the first person.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Abigael Jameson-Caine, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Fickle Thing

I wish not to dream of you.

I long for the day when I wake up and an image of you doesn’t cross my mind.

When it is no longer a chore to not imagine you. To not fantasize of silly musings of you and me. And the future which is so finite and yet so unclear. You are a plague of unreasonable fantasy in my life, A life which has no room for such silly things.

I will shout from the rooftops how glad I am when I no longer wish to be yours.

But at the same time even though I know how silly and naive it is and I will swear up and down and sideways and clockwise that I don’t, That I won’t!

I wish for you to dream of me. For vignettes of my face to painstakingly flood your brain as fast as a waterfall and for you to wish, To plead, To pray for them not to. For you know more than anyone that it won’t happen. For it is simply not meant to be. 

I wish for the daydreams to be inescapable and for your wildest fantasy to involve you and I, Together. Happy. I know it is a waste to wish for such petty things. I know this and yet It does not stop me from wishing.

I wish more than anything that you hadn’t dreamt of her. That she hadn’t been the one you decided to bestow your affections upon. Because now it is tainted. 

_ You  _ are tainted. Not for her. But for me. You are no longer a dream of which I can dismiss as a silly crush. You’re more now and I wish you weren’t.

Because now you are a nightmare. You are the death of fantasy and the birth of reality and I fear you. And yet even still with this fear in my heart. When I fantasize about lips to which I’d hope to plant the blossom of a kiss they always happen to be the ones belonging to you. A pity really, My lips could be put to much better use than resting upon yours. 

But in other senses they couldn’t for even though I know it is wrong visions of us haunt my memory. Make believe versions of you and me. It’s hard for me to imagine you and her.

To her you are not a request, A dream, A fantasy. You are an expectancy. I can’t say I blame her for expecting such when you’ve made it clear to her you are hers. It is not the fault of her. Nor the fault of you. It is more the fault of I who was foolish enough to allow myself access to the wonderland of my own mind.

I don’t blame you, I don’t blame her. I blame me, Me and my wishes. It’s a fickle thing the mind and after all I still have my dreams in a bind.


End file.
